1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an organic light emitting display panel and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an organic light emitting display panel having a mirror function and a display function and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image using a pixel that emits light. An organic light emitting display device includes a pixel having an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The wavelength of the light emitted by the OLED depends on an organic material included in the OLED. For example, the OLED may include organic material corresponding to one of a red color light, a green color light, and a blue color light. The organic light emitting display device displays the image by mixing the light emitted by the organic materials.
Recently, there are display apparatuses having a mirror function and a display function. However, a traditional display apparatus having a mirror function and a display function generally has a lower display quality than a normal display apparatus without the mirror function.